


Enemies, no more

by So_fucking_cute



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_fucking_cute/pseuds/So_fucking_cute
Summary: They're just enemies, nothing like that.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Enemies, no more

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, this is soo fluff. And sorry for my English, I don't know this language for best

For as long as the residents of the same house could remember, Tom and Tord, their roommates, had always hated each other fiercely, and this was considered normal. Their constant quarrels, fights, and curses were just as common as food and water.

Tom, a black-eyed alcoholic and a lover of his guitar, was the initiator of all the quarrels, and Tord, a fierce pervert and communist, only supported their bickering.

But what Edd and Matt didn't know was that it was just a sham, a game so that no one would suspect anything.

  
***

"Get the fuck off this couch, you fucking communist!" the black-eyed man started yelling at the horned one again, because the horned one had sat uncomfortably close to him during the movie.

"What? Where do you want me to sit? On the dick?" everyone was indignant, because they waited indecently long for this premiere on the zombie box.

"Not mine, or I'll die of disgust!" Tom made a wry face, as if the very thought of it disgusted him.

***

_Tord pressed the black-eyed man down, kissing and undressing him in parallel. The alcoholic only moaned softly in the kiss, yielding to desire and passion_.

  
***

"Tom, would you hit the person you love for a million dollars?"

"Ah? I'm ready to hit Tord at any moment," meeting quite surprised glance lover of cola, quickly came up with an excuse, "he just a punching bag, no more."

"Hmm, all right."

***

_Tord left a lot of bites on the thin neck of a loved one, immediately licking the wounds._

_"You spoke quite a lot of nasty things today, you will have to pay for it," the communist went bared his teeth and reached a cold hand into the pants of the guitarist, receiving a very loud groan._

_"T-Tord," - all the words that came out of that mouth, excited the horny one, which made him want to fuck the whole soul out of Thomas._

_"Shh, my boy, you don't want others to hear you scream, do you?" the gray-eyed man covered his mouth, covering every millimeter of skin with new kisses. At each hot touch of the lips, the guitarist arched as much as he could, but each time he was pressed back into the mattress._

***

"To-ord, go get some booze," Thomas moaned when he saw slingshot go into the kitchen.

"You pick up your lazy ass and go, I'm not your maid," but after a little thought, he answered: "Okay."

Taking a bottle of his favorite vodka from the refrigerator, thord approached the black-eyed man from behind and... Poured the contents of the bottle directly on the top of the fair-haired head. What happened next is not difficult to guess. Quarrel, fight, sex. But no one knew about the latter except them.

***

_With each thrust, Thomas groaned louder, and his hand was already reaching for the desired place, but each time thord intercepted his hands._

_"T-Tord, hurry, I can't do this anymore…"_

_Quick and ragged dives into anal — and the communist ejaculates his seed inside the pale body, breathing heavily. What happened next, no one remembers._

_But in the morning everything is new._

***

"Tord, are you and Tom just enemies?" Matt, chewing sugar flakes, looked up at his friend, his gray eyes interested.

"Yes, enemies, no more…

***

_But this couple knew that everything was completely wrong and the night would be hot again._


End file.
